


Cuffed

by SincerelyLittle



Series: Mini Fics! [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (only slightly), Daddy Kink, Handcuffs, Kinky Gen, M/M, Punishment, Silly Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 21:01:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17291351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelyLittle/pseuds/SincerelyLittle
Summary: Stiles Is An Idiot





	Cuffed

**Author's Note:**

> ( https://i.pinimg.com/originals/99/96/ee/9996ee77ae438020bcbe26a237072232.gif )  
> ^ The gif that caused this

Stiles is an idiot.

He wanted to try out the new handcuffs he temporarily misappropriated from the station, so that when Derek get’s home he could have a little extra fun. He was going to snap them on, test that they worked properly and felt good, then hide them. 

Well he can tell you they definitely work, since he’s currently locked to the stupid desk! 

He turns slightly and stumbles when he catches sight of Derek in the doorway, “Yo, Daddy?” he laughs awkwardly, he’s about to step toward him when he remembers he’s handcuffed to the desk and tilts backward instead. 

“You’re home early.” He smiles and steps to the side so his hand is blocked more, though he’s pretty sure Derek saw already. “Good day at work?” he smiles warmly at the man who’s been staring at him for god knows how long. 

“Stiles. Are you handcuffed to the desk?” Derek finally speaks and takes a step forward, making the teen gulp and laugh again. “Uh, no? What gave you that idea?” he runs a hand through his hair and bites his lip. 

“I don’t know, maybe the thing on your wrist that’s tying you to said desk?” Derek takes another step forward, causing Stiles to take another step back and hit the back of a computer. 

“Oh haha, you mean these? Yeah I guess you could call them handcuffs.” He shrugs and Derek begins to smirk, “Where’s the key Stiles?” he advances on Stiles, boxing him in with his body. 

“I may or may not have lost it…” he trails off at the end of the sentence but he knows Derek heard him – stupid werewolf hearing. 

“So, were you going to use them on yourself or on me? Was my sweet little boy being naughty and playing without me?” 

Derek speaks lowly next to Stiles’ ear, making him shiver and automatically pull against the handcuffs, wincing slightly when they pinch his skin. 

“I wasn’t, I swear!” he protests and leans back so he can look Derek in the eye, “I was just, you know, testing them out.” He pouts and Derek grabs his chin gently but firmly. 

“Hm, and where did you get these?” he raises an eyebrow as a blush spreads across Stiles’ cheeks. “The station…” he mumbles and Derek nods. “So you took something that didn’t belong to you, that sounds like you deserve a punishment baby boy.” 

Derek drops his hand and steps backward, Stiles whimpers at the lost contact before blinking and focusing on Derek. 

“Where are you going?” he asks when Derek keeps moving backward, “Well, it seems like you’re staying here given your predicament, and I had so much planned in the bedroom. So I might just go play with myself for the night.” 

Stiles whines louder and desperately this time, “No Derek, please, I’m sorry. Don’t leave!” he goes to move forward but is pulled back by the handcuffs again. Derek immediately comes forward to rub at Stiles’ wrist and he nods. 

“Alright I won’t leave the room, but I’m still going to play by myself for a while, and you’re going to stay here like a good boy and wait your turn.” Derek explains in a kind voice before moving to grab a chair and sit just outside of Stiles reach. 

“Yes Daddy.”


End file.
